Edward Elric x Reader Come Snuggle With Me AU! Modern
by JessicaKoningen
Summary: Edward and yourself have been dating for a while now and one night he wants you to come snuggle with him! :) ;) MAJOR LEMON AHEAD!


Edward and you have been dating for about 2 years and you were living together in a nice sized home. Edward and yourself haven't done anything too hasty, besides kissing. But you loved the man, no matter what happens.

Edward has always had an amazing personality and he was always so sweet. He would give you brief kisses, but they were delightful. You loved it when he always protected you, but sometimes he would get out of hand.

One day Edward and you decided to go on a vacation to Toronto, and just both of your lucks, your parents were going to Toronto as well, but just because your mom goes to the doctors every year to get a check up. Last time you went to her appointment, and you literally flipped on your siblings, they were so annoying, you couldn't stand it.

You booked your hotel at the same hotel as your mother, but the bad thing was that it was in Chinatown, and you don't know anything about or where it was. You didn't really want to, but you haven't seen your mother and step dad in forever.

You got a call from you mother, like always, and answered. You both would always talk for about two hours and then we would say our goodbyes. "Bye mom, talk to you later!" "Bye baby, see you soon!" Then you hang up. You would think Edward would get annoyed sometimes, because she would call at night, or when you both were in the mood; kissing, or early in the morning; well, when you got up.

*10 o'clock*

"Baby, come to bed now!" Edward yelled from upstairs. You laughed, "Okay babe, I'll be there in a second!" You went to the bathroom then walked into your room. Edward was on his back, one arm behind his head, watching TV, shirtless. Damn how you loved him like this. You bite your bottom lip, and walk over to him.

He just chuckles, "Come snuggle with me!" You nod. You crawl into bed and lay down beside Edward. He smelt so good, must have taken a shower. He kissed your head, and you looked up. "Yes?" He was going to speak but you just kissed him passionately, grabbing the back of his neck to bring him closer. He laughed and brought your body closer by pulling your waist to him.

"Mmm..." He moaned against your lips, then you moved your hands down his body, down to his manhood. He breathed hard. You grabbed a hold of his now hard member, and rubbed. "Ngh, (N-name), argh!" He moaned and groaned. You loved it. He must have had enough of my teasing because he flipped us so he was on top.

"Hehe!" You chuckled and watched as he was up to something. "No teasing, we talked about this..." He was panting a bit, and smirked. You bite your lips again. He then kissed your neck and gave you love bits. "Mmm..." you moaned. "That's my girl..." He moved down your chest and played with them hem of your shirt. "Hey, you said I wasn't allowed to tease, so you can't!" He chuckled. "Fine, then I'll just rip it off!" You eyed him, and he did as he said.

You were so shocked, but he just kissed you in the process. You kiss him back, and when you tried to ask for entrance, he denied it, so you reached down and squeezed his butt. He gasped and you took the chance and stuck your tongue in his mouth. You both battled until, of course, he won. You slightly growled at him, turning him on more. He broke the kiss and started kissing down your neck, all the way to your chest. He looked up at you, you nodded.

He gladly took the advantage and started sucking on one nipple, then with his one free hand, he started groping the other one. You just couldn't keep your moans in any longer, so you arched your back and let out a full out moan. Edward chuckled and then began to travel down your stomach, all the way down to your waistband of your pajama shorts. He tugged them down and started 'playing with you' through your panty fabric. He noticed how wet you were, and smirked. You could barely make out the words, "N-no teasing!"

He obeyed to that, and took off your panties as well. He started fingerings you, then he opened your legs all the way and started eating you out {Tehehe, I saw that in a book once XD}. You look down at him, but then close your eyes again and moan louder. You could feel him smirk against your sensitive skin. You were close to your peek, then he stopped, you pouted. He looked up at you and kissed you again, then he took off his pants, revealing his huge erection.

You blushed deeply, then grabbed a hold of him, and started pumping your hand, stroking his full erect member. He put his hands beside your head, and put his head in your neck, and was panting hard. You pushed him up and flipped you both over, so you were on top. You saw that he was enjoying it, so you put your mouth to the test. Once you got your mouth to him, you licked his head, then put him fully in your mouth, hearing him moan. You started going up and down, faster, but then just to pass him off, you started going slower, and licked him again.

"(N-name), I-I'm going to cut now. You want it on your face, or in your mouth?" He said huskily and sexy. You loved that voice. You looked up at him and winked, "Mouth." That as the one word you had to say, before he exploded, and couldn't hold back. He moaned your name real loud, and nearly made you cum as well. "Okay (Name), let's do this already, I'm going to flip any time soon!" He told you, and you giggled. You were now on the bottom and he spread your legs apart again, this time he put his manhood near your wet entrance. "You ready (Name)?"

"Yes!" You said eagerly. He chuckled, then slowly made his way inside you, stopping when he heard quiet whimpers. He went down to your ear, "You okay babe?" You waited a few, then nodded. He nodded as well, then started moving. At first, he was going slow, then he was apparently going too slow, because you kept telling him to go faster, he obey your wish and he granted it more than expected. "Ah, Edward!"

"Yell my name!" "Edward!" "Scream my name!" "EDWARD ELRIC!" He smirked, "Better!" He was pumping in and out, reaching both of your climaxes. "I'm ready whenever you're ready!" He said, once again, huskily. That, was your cue. "EDWARD! AH!" You gave it your chance, and then he did himself, "(NAME)! ARH!" And with that, he spade his juices inside you, leaving white creamy juices trailing your entrance and his manhood. He panted and so did you, and then he fell upon your chest.

"T-that was great. We definitely need to do that again!" He said, while looking up at you, you smiled wide, and nodded, "We sure do!" "Just enough to stay here, and make love again, even enough to miss the trip?!" He smirked. You rolled your eyes playfully and then kissed his forehead, "Maybe, I'll think about it..." He kissed you back, then you both fell asleep in each others embrace.

**/AN:**

**Hey! My first Edward X Reader fan story, and first anime one shot. I really hope you enjoy this, and I have decided to start writing again, because it helps me with my stress and depression, and I get that a lot. Enjoy! **

**Thanks, **

**~Jess **


End file.
